Candies
by fiorifrost-legallover
Summary: Feliciano and Ludwig have hella sex


PLEASE REVIEW! I worked very hard!

* * *

The small pink candy glistened in the sunlight and caught Feliciano's eye immediately. He bent down, picked up the treat, and studied it curiously.

_ "It is in a wrapper,"_ He thought, _"So that means it's ok to eat, I guess . . . "_ He opened the cellophane wrapper and popped the candy in his mouth. At first it was spicy, then it faded to a slightly sour flavor that eventually ended as a sweet, bubblegum-like taste. His throat tingled as the candy melted in his mouth.

The instant the candy was gone, Feliciano wanted another. He watched the ground as he walked to the pet store, hoping to find another of those bright pink treats.

When he got to the shop, he headed straight to the back where the kittens were kept. There weren't as many kittens as usual, but he guessed that was a good thing and played with the few that were there. He would laugh as their tiny claws swiped at the toys he dangled above their heads. He continued to play with the cats for a while until his stomach started to feel weird.

He tried to ignore it and continue his playing with the cats, but soon it got worse. The small Italian decided it was a good idea to head home in case he ended up getting sick. He put the kittens back in their cages and headed quickly for the door. As he was walking down the street his stomach felt even worse and he started to feel really hot. Feliciano tugged at his collar and fanned his face.

_"I don't remember it being this hot before."_ he thought as he looked up into the overcast sky._ "The sun isn't even out! Why is it so hot!"_ he complained silently, hurrying back to his house.

When he got to his house he rushed inside and stripped down to his boxers. Panting, he laid himself down on the cold tile floor to try and cool his body temperature. After a few moments he lifted himself back to his feet, frustrated, and ran to his shower.

He turned on the icy water and fell into the shower, roughly tugging at his boxers. He threw them to the corner of the shower and leaned himself against the cold wall. The poor boy was worried that he had been poisoned at some point and thought the best thing to do was to call Ludwig. He stuck his arm out of the shower and groped at the counter for his phone. Once he found it, he quickly dialed Ludwig's number and pressed it to his ear, not caring about the damaging effects of the water.

"Halo?" The German answered, relatively quickly.

"Ludwig." Feliciano breathed into the receiver.

"Feliciano! Are you alright?"

"My body . . . It's so hot . . Ludwig, I need help."

The German could feel his face heat up, but he answered in a cool tone, "Ok. I'll be right over" and hung up.

Feli's body was absolutely burning up and as the water pounded against his rouge cowlick he started to get excited. He watched as his cock started to harden and his breathing became irregular. He bit his lip and wondered if he should call Ludwig again and tell him not to come since he was getting like this. He glanced at the phone and reached for it, then a wave of pins and needles shot through his body. He moaned and rolled his hips, feeling his dick pulse. **  
****  
**He quickly grabbed himself with his right hand and pumped furiously while his left fingers slipped themselves into his ass. He scissored and stretched himself as best he could, but his slender fingers just weren't enough. His body needed something thicker.

Ludwig entered the house without knocking, kicking his shoes off and lying his jacket on the couch.

"Feliciano?" he called, walking further into the house. He heard the shower running and headed for the bathroom, coming to the conclusion that that was where Feli was. As he got closer he could hear muffled whines coming from the small shower.

"Feli?" Ludwig mumbled as he opened the frosted glass door, just in time to see Feli reach his limit and come in his own face. He was sitting on the cold shower floor, leaning back against the tile wall with his legs spread and his knees bent. He whined as the hot liquid hit his cheeks and his breaths came out as short pants.

"Ludwig . . ." He breathed, "I'm on fire . . . " He reached up, helplessly, towards Ludwig, deciding that he didn't care if he saw him like this.

The poor German stood there, shocked. He stared at the wonderful sight in front of him. He had always wanted Feli to beg for him, but he never thought it would actually happen.

"Ludwig, please-" Feliciano's whines snapped him out of his trance and he stepped in. He got on his hands and knees over the brunet and nuzzled his nose in the crook of his neck.

Ludwig could feel Feli's pulse racing and, despite the frigid water, his body temperature seemed close to that of a deadly fever.

"What happened to you?" Ludwig mumbled against his neck. He stuck his tongue out and gently licked the salty taste of sweat off Feliciano's skin. Just from that one lick, his whole body shuddered in pleasure.

"Ludwig," Feli whined again. "I need . . I need you." he looked down towards his crotch and Ludwig's eyes followed to see the Italian's shaky fingers being hastily thrust into his entrance.

Ludwig clicked his tongue, removing his hand and gently massaging the twitching ring of flesh. He pushed the tip of his index finger in and the rest was practically sucked in by Feliciano's needy body. The brunette moaned lewdly and tightened his muscles around Ludwig's finger.

"Woah there," he whispered, "You have to loosen up." He patted Feli's hip in an effort to soothe him. "Come on now, it'll hurt if you don't." As soon as he felt the muscles relax, he pulled his finger out and shoved it back in, adding a second.

The Italian arched his back and quickly grabbed Ludwig's shoulders, digging his nails into his flesh. Ludwig chuckled and gently started a scissoring motion, pulling and pushing his fingers in and out. He loved how warm and smooth the Italian was on the inside. How his walls seemed to quake with every stroke. "Your body's so needy . . ." Ludwig mumbled against his ear.

"Lud," he huffed, "more . . I need more!" The German smiled and complied. He slowly pulled his fingers out and started to unbutton his pants. He pulled his dick out and started stroking himself, making it hard and large enough for Feli. The younger man stared at his package and moaned. "Yes! . . It's perfect! . . . So big. . . "

Ludwig sat back and pulled Feliciano onto his lap, gripping his hips. He lifted him and aligned the tip carefully. He slowly and delicately started to push in.

Feli whined pitifully "Ludwig . . Please . . There's no time . . " Lud felt his crotch tingle and he thrust in roughly, growling in the Italian's ear. Feliciano cried Ludwig's name then bit his lip in embarrassment.

Ludwig picked up the pace and dug his nails into Feli's hips. "Scream, Bubchen. Scream 'till you come." Feli let out a desperate cry and raked his nails across the German's shoulder blades. Ludwig groaned at the delicious pain and thrust faster, biting into Feliciano's shoulder.

Soon Feli felt the urge swell in his stomach again and he grabbed himself, pumping quickly. He pumped and panted faster and faster until he finally reached his climax. He cried out again and came on his stomach a second time, squeezing Ludwig with his ass.

Ludwig groaned "Loose, Feli. Loose." Feli whimpered and relaxed as best as he could as the German thrust into him a few more times. Ludwig pressed deep inside of him and let it go. He filled Feli with his hot liquids and muttered in his ear "You're so hot . . . "

Feli leaned against the wall, panting hard and trying to get his body to calm down. It wouldn't. He still felt hotter than ever and when Ludwig tried to pull out he squeezed hard. "No!" he blushes at his outburst "I-I mean, please don't. I still need it."

He looked up at Ludwig with half-lidded eyes and begged "More . . . Please!" Ludwig gave him a look that went from surprised to concerned and put his hand on Feli's forehead "You're burning up, Feliciano. Did anyone poke you with anything or give you any strange food today?"

Feli shook his head quickly "No. But I did eat a candy that I found on the ground."

Ludwig furrowed his brows. "What color was it?"

Feli moaned and panted a little "Pink."

Ludwig sighed and shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?" he kissed his neck gently then nipped at the skin, sending shivers through Feli's body. "First of all, you shouldn't be eating things off the ground."

Feliciano whined "But it had a wrapper!"

Ludwig shook his head "Doesn't matter. Don't eat things off the ground." he lovingly ran his fingers through Feliciano's hair "And second, it was a sex drug. That's why you're so needy like this."

Feli moaned when Ludwig brushed his curl. "Lud . . My hair."

Ludwig gave him another confused look. "What about it?" he stopped running his fingers through his hair.

"No, Don't stop! My curl," he pointed it out "Pull it." Feli's hands were shaky and he swallowed dryly as Ludwig reached for the bit of hair.

"Like this?" he curled the strands around his finger. Feli nodded "Now pull." Ludwig did so and Feli cried in delight, arching his back and digging his nails into Ludwig's arms.

Ludwig's brows rose in surprise as he tugs again. "Wow . . . " Feli squeezed Ludwig's dick with his butt again and bit his lip. Ludwig leaned forward to kiss his neck and mumbled "Do you want me to make you come again?"

Feli whimpered and nodded "Please!"

Ludwig tugged his curl again then patted his hips gently."We need to turn you around." he angled his hips so he wouldn't accidentally pull out and turned Feli around. He was still on his lap, but now facing away, giving Ludwig easy access to his front.

He pulled Feli back against his chest and rubbed his inner thighs. "Just relax." he whispered hotly into Feli's ear "I'll take care of you. You just squeeze me when I do something you like, Alright?"

Feli let out a shaky breath and nodded, letting his body relax. Ludwig took his curl into his mouth and started lightly pulling as he ran his fingertips up Feli's length.

Feli moaned quietly and flexed his muscles around Ludwig gently, who chuckled softly and continued to rub. He pressed his finger against the tip and felt his whole cock twitch a few times. The German ran his tongue along the curl as he pulled at his foreskin and he grunted softly when Feliciano kept clenching his butt.

"Ludwig . . . quit teasing." he muttered softly, rolling his hips "Touch me mor- ah!" When Feli rolled his hips back, Ludwig felt his tip brush against his sweet spot and now the Italian was a trembling mess.

Ludwig twisted Feliciano's cowlick around his tongue and kept tugging as he slid his fist around his cock. He started off pumping slowly, but soon sped up as Feli squeezed him harder and harder. Some of the come that was still inside of Feliciano from earlier had worked its way around Ludwig's dick and was running down his inner thighs.

He scooped some up and spread it on the Italian's genitalia to make his massaging touches smoother. Feli moaned and tightened again, making Ludwig grunt and his dick pulse inside him.

"Are you getting close?" he whispered in a husky voice as he kept pumping.

Feli nodded and let out a loud "Yes!" as he rolled his hips again.

Ludwig chuckled and pulled on his curl "What's my name?"

He could feel his tip hit Feli's prostate again as he whimpered "Ludwig . . "

Lud clicked his tongue "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Feliciano whined again "Ludwig."

The German shook his head "Come on. You can be louder than that."

Feli moaned again then clenched with every scream "Ludwig! Ludwig! Ludwig!"

Lud grunted and pulled on Feli's curl one more time, making the smaller man arch his back. His come shot up and hit him in the chin then, as it ran out and the stream lost its force, it started dribbling down his chest.

His body went limp along with his cock and he fell back against Ludwig, panting heavily.

The German, on the other hand, was not limp. He was still rock hard as he pulled out of Feli's ass. He carefully propped him up in the corner of the shower and mumbled, "Let me look at you when I finish."

Feli just stared at him with those half-lidded eyes. He had his legs spread lazily and a hand rested on his stomach as he caught his breath and watched Ludwig masturbate over him.

He was already close, so Ludwig only had to pump himself a few quick times before emptying his load on Feli's mocha skin.

"Feliciano" he grunted before falling forward to lay next to his Italian. They both stayed on the floor of the shower with the ice-cold water beating down on them for some time.

Ludwig held Feli close and stroked his hair gently, making sure to avoid his curl, as his body started to calm down. He left gentle kisses on his face and neck and helped wash all of the come off his body.

"Are you tired?" Ludwig whispered, earning a nod from Feli. He reached up to turn the water off and shed his soaked clothes. He scooped Feli up in his arms, carrying him to his bed where he laid him down gently.

Ludwig hovered over him and kissed him lovingly. "I love you, Feliciano. I always have."

Feli gazed up into his blue eyes and smiled weakly. "Really?"

Ludwig smiled and nodded, nuzzling his nose against his neck. Feli reached up and wrapped his arms around Ludwig, bringing him down to rest on his chest.

"I love you too." he mumbled "Thank you."

Ludwig rolled to the side and pulled him close, muttering "For what?" He stroked Feli's cheek as his eyes closed slowly.

"For being my first time."


End file.
